1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an idling device for a lever hoist capable of maintaining its braking assembly in a released condition during idling operation of the hoist but making the braking assembly clamped or operative in lifting and lowering a load.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Idling devices for lever-operated small type hoisting and dragging devices have been known. One of the devices includes a spring interposed between a driving member repeatedly driven by a lever and a driven member of a braking assembly for releasing a braking assembly.
With the known device, since a spring force always acts in a direction releasing the braking assembly, a clamping force for the braking assembly is insufficient when a light load is being hoisted. In hoisting such a light load, therefore, when the lever is repeatedly rocked, the driving member is returned by a return movement of the lever for a next driving movement. Accordingly, such a device cannot hoist a light load. In lowering a light load, on the other hand, a torque resulting from the light load turns a load sheave to cause the load to drop, with the result that such a light load cannot be lowered by the rocking movement of the lever.